


Ropin' Livestock

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, Tie Me Up, rope, rope kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Ropin' Livestock

“Why you have to leave a day earlier than we planned?” Jack asked, kicking leg on the night stand.  
  
“Work. Can’t help it. Gotta make a livin’.”    
  
"Damn it. I hate this."  
  
“Come here darlin’,” Ennis coaxed.   
  
Ennis’ lopsided smile only pissed Jack off more. Jack crossed his arms and anchored himself to the spot on the other side of the bed. Like warring parties, neither wanted to cross the great divide of the old feather bed in Don Wroe's cabin.  
  
“Quit yer mopin’. I know ya wanna come here,”  Ennis said, looking down as his foot bumped Jack’s duffle bag. He nudged it again with his toe. He raised his eyebrow as he bent down.  
  
“Don’t—ya--dare,” Jack said as Ennis reached down inside Jack’s beat up bag, pulling out the familiar old lariat.  
  
“Now what’s this?” Ennis asked, looping it easy around his hand, moving it between his fingers like he was stroking a part a Jack.   
  
Jack swallowed. Sweat beaded on his forehead. _Damn,_ he thought.   
  
In a blink, Ennis snapped the lariat over Jack’s shoulders, trapping his strong arms and sweeping Jack up and over, wham, on to the bed.   
  
Before Jack could squeal a tiny protest, Ennis pulled himself over the top a Jack like the wedding ring quilt already tucked tight into the bedframe. Jack’s lips protested with only a "S-s" when they stopped. Jack eyes grew wide and pensive. The kiss that come next was liquid fire. To Ennis’ delight, the tighter he pulled the rope, the harder Jack got. He unsnapped Jack’s jeans and pushed them down with the back of his hand. He fastened onto Jack rubbing him as hard and as tight as the rope around him.  
  
After that night, that lariat only roped select two legged livestock.


End file.
